triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
Chariot of Fire
Drink of the Night The Hot Shot (smoked maple bourbon, fireball, some 151, cinnamon, cayenne pepper) Announcements * SDCC and the meetups were fun * Twitch Prime, amazon prime gets a free sub on twitch * Still holding out for 20 subs * Patrick Donahue made a fan made sequel to Doctor Horrible's sing along blog, it's on Youtube here The Story * After the flaming ball hit the area, the siege continues unabated. Dawnash can still feel the heat from the immense blaze to the side * Jingles looks around to see what is going on, seeing the glassy sand beneath him, looking around, everything behind him is on fire. He finds the guys who had the blade to his throat and casts Control Flames to pull the flames towards the guy and catch him on fire * Initiative ** Jingles looks for the dagger that the guy had dropped, ducks down a bit and focuses his mind on the interrogator, then uses Alter Self to change into his form ** Dawnash, in a fit of panic, tries to remember the moment with the barbarians and the force he felt against the Wasps, channels Freddy Mercury, trying to cast Thunderwave. He bends the bars a bit, then turns around to try to wake up Hyllenae and Dorian ** Hyllenae tries to push open the door, she helps Amalthea out of the cage, then Dorian and tries to pull everyone to run in the other direction of the attacks ** Trixie moves to the side, loses her Detect Thoughts, seeing a man with part of his torso missing from a projectile. She dashes, then takes the clothes off of the man she just found. A cultist sees her dragging this body. ** Amalthea pulls her hand away and begins running back ** Dorian looks back, thinks better of turning back, and continues running with them. He begins casting something, but stops ** The cultists regroup around the ceremonial leader, who picks up his dagger. He yells out to the others to put out the fires. One of the cultists goes up to hit Trixie, clawing her with his fingernails ** Another blast radiates from the south ** Jingles uses his Flexible Casting to get a slot back, then begins looking around, but is unable to see much due to the flames, then uses Subtle Spell to cast Catapult on the beam that was holding his noose at the cultist and throws him into the flames. He flips his cape and dramatically turns awayDorian ** Dawnash asks Hyllenae what she wants to do. She asks if he would be able to follow Amalthea, he says that he can, she says he has 5 minutes ** Hyllenae checks the cage next to her, then calls Helios back. Helios kicks the cage and bends the bars enough that the people inside can get out, she tells them to run ** Trixie pulls out one of her lightning daggers and attacks the cultist by her, killing him. He is dressed better than the last, she drags him to the side so she can disrobe him as well ** Amalthea runs further and sounds come from the area ** Dorian helps pull open another cage open with his mace ** The cultists run ** Jingles runs over to a cultist and starts yelling at him to not worry about the prisoners and to deal with the fire. His performance is not great. The cultist says that something is not right with him, and pulls out his two daggers and attacks, almost hitting on the second, then apologizes ** Dawnash attempts the clothesline a running cultist, going over his head, spins around to hit him again, misses again, tries once more, misses again, and continues running forward. He sees a weird creature in his vision, no one else sees it ** Hyllenae gets on Helios and rides off to after some of the prisoners that are being chased by cultists ** Trixie takes off the cultist's robe while hiding behind one of the larger crates around her ** Amalthea comes out of the tent to tell Dawnash that their gear is in there, then ducks back in ** Dorian moves over to the side, grabs a piece of wood from the ground, holding it like a baseball bat, going to face Jingles as Melkios, who subtly informs him that he shouldn't do anything stupid ** A cultist is running up to Dawnash and another one attacks Dorian, missing on the first and hitting on the second ** Jingles makes eye contact with Trixie and tells her, as a cultist, to help him with a prisoner that is loose. Then grabs Dorian's arm, making an obvious grapple check, grabs him by the throat and says he has a bone to pick, telling the other cultist to make himself useful elsewhere ** Dawnash casts Dissonant Whispers into the mind of the cultist squaring up in front of him, causing him to walk away. Amalthea is inside putting her armor back on, and begins handing Dawnash his gear. He begins putting all the weapons into the bag of holding and haversack, causing the haversack to tear and spew their stuff out, he puts what he can into the bag of holding, knowing now that there are limits. Amalthea uses a dagger to try to temporarily hold the section of the Haversack together to see if it can be used in some way. The Vase and carpet are not in either right now. Dawnash almost tries to jump into the vase, but he would not be able to fit. Amalthea takes the bag of holding and leaves after Dawnash says that they need to leave and can't carry the carpet and vase. He jumps outside and holds a combat pose to the thing on the tent, asking what it wants ** Hyllenae is galloping past and clotheslines a cultist with her legs. She continues forward and knocks another one down ** Trixie saw Dawnash scream at the creature she cannot see. She then runs over to where Dorian and Jingles are, asking her "master" what he wants, he says that they are going to apprehend the "large one", Dorian ** Amalthea runs to the north, missing an attack on the way ** Dorian pulls his arm away from Jingles and goes to grapple the cultist near them ** The cultist escapes the grapple, then attacks Dorian, but misses both. A cultist also misses attacks against Dawnash ** The demon comes down from the tent and attacks Dawnash, but misses the first attack and hits with the second stab with its long nails ** (Break) ** Jingles sends a Firebolt into the chest of a cultist, then takes one of the blades from nearby. The winged creature is now visible ** The victims are grabbing daggers from the ground ** Dawnash uses his ki to enter Patient Defense and begins to run away towards Amalthea, trying to tackle her, but missing ** Hyllenae flips Helios around and tries to trample the people on the ground ** Trixie makes an Eldritch Blast attack against the winged creature, hitting quite hard, then hiding again ** Amalthea looks inside and yells at Dawnash to "Do it!" ** Dorian runs through the fire, takes out his holy symbol, begins to glow slightly, and walks towards the demon, speaking celestial ** A cultist sees Dawnash run and runs after him ** Jingles prepares a Firebolt and fires it at the cultist going to stab Dawnash and knocks him out of the air, killing him ** Dawnash keeps running towards Amalthea ** Amalthea is kneeling down by a badly wounded Camille, Dawnash pulls out a healing potion and pours it down Camille's throat. He sees a small bag in the back which seems to be punching, Dawnash tries to open the bag, but the knot is stuck, he cuts it with his katar ** Hyllenae slows down Helios as she passes Dorian. She holds her action so that if Dorian fails, she will step in to do something ** Trixie runs past Hyllenae and tells her to get Jingles since they have a demon problem ** Dawnash puts Mugsy on his shoulders and tells Amalthea that they need to go ** Dorian seems to have entranced the demon, yelling out at it and causing it to fly away. He had cast Command ** Jingles tells Dorian that what he just did was impressive and that they need to find their friends, gear, and Mugsy * Dawnash notices a large, unmanned battering ram and trebuchet to the side, the ram is about 15 feet tall * Trixie says that she and Jingles should pretend to have captured * Amalthea is trying to stealth, telling Jingles that she couldn't get the carpet or Vase and puts the torn Haversack into the wagon the party is starting to take, saying that she is sorry * Jingles casts Tenser's Floating Disk under the vase wrapped in the carpet and gets on the cart * Hyllenae hooks Helios up to the wagon * The wagon lurches forward, causing everyone to get thrown back a bit. Hyllenae is thrown back a bit, Dawnash reaches out and grab her by her hair * Hyllenae tells everyone to hold on and tells Helios to book it. A giant Javelin is sticking out of the wagon. It came from the keep. Hyllenae asks Dorian if he can do anything to let the keep know they are friend. Dorian suggests going to the ram Characters * Melkios - the cultist leader Quotations "For those at home, disrobing is an action. Disrobing someone else is an action." Gil, Episode 25 @ 43:50 "His sashay gives him away." Gil, Episode 25 @ 57:21